


it’s all for you

by nectarwrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Substance Abuse, Talks of Getting Help, Will Knows, but he’s not coping well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: After finding out Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper, Will depends on smoking and drinking amongst other self-destructive habits to numb his guilt of choosing to not turn him in. Hannibal, of course, is unaware that Will knows until he confronts him about his new habits.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	it’s all for you

Winston’s wet snout rubbed against Will’s leg as the profiler tried stifling his giggles, half-heartedly commanding his furry friend to stop as he focused on making the eye drops actually land in his red-stained eyes, then he pulled on an oversized dark blue hoodie that would be soft enough to not irritate his semi-fresh scars, over his black jeans before sliding on his jet black shades.

A quick glance at the clock told Will that he couldn’t sit down and eat breakfast if he wanted to feed Winston, then he would have to hurry to meet the team. He simply shrugged his shoulders as it wasn’t like he was accustomed to sitting down and eating a hearty breakfast like he should unless Hannibal brought him something. He quickly fixed a bowl of food and water for Winston, informing him that he’d be back later than usual before stuffing his a protein bar in his mouth and slipping on his black high top Converses and grabbing the keys to his old Volvo. However, when he opened the door, Hannibal Lecter’s smiling face greeted him. Oddly enough, the therapist wasn’t holding the usual tupperware of food he had whenever he visited Will.

“Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?”

“You could never. I thought I'd give you a lift to the scene since Jack has requested I assist you.” Hannibal leaned in closer, leaning against the doorframe. “And you can eat breakfast in the car because that-” he pointed at the half-eaten blueberry flavored protein bar lodged in Will’s mouth with a mildly offended look before snatching it out. “Is simply unacceptable.”

The profiler groaned, knowing that an attempt to decline would be in vain so he pushed up his shades and threw Hannibal an irritated look before buckling himself in the Bentley and dug into his protein scramble, pointedly ignoring the smug look on Hannibal’s face.

Although he enjoyed his conversations with Hannibal that were filled with thought-provoking and borderline pretentious metaphors, his hopes of enjoying a silent car ride were shattered by Hannibal’s question:“Will, may I ask why you’re wearing shades?”

“No.” 

“Will.” 

The profiler huffed in annoyance at the older man’s stern look. “Fine. I had a heart wrenching nightmare and my eyes are pretty much blood red from my crying. And I don’t want Jack thinking I'm high or something,” Will half-lied, he knew that he shouldn’t have smoked after he had a sudden reminder of who Hannibal was but for once the whiskey didn’t numb his nerves and he didn’t want anyone knowing about his new self-destructive habits. Yet, something told him that Hannibal would not be fooled as the man was not only intelligent and observant, but he knew Will better than anyone else.

The Bentley veered to the side and Hannibal shifted the gear to park before facing Will.

“Why the hell did you pull over? Do you want Jack going off on me because God knows he’d never say anything to you.”

“I don’t care about Jack’s temper tantrums, if he says something to you today then i’ll handle it. What I care about is you lying to me—No, don’t give me that look. I can smell the marijuana on you just like I smell the heavy scent of whiskey and cigarettes with a faint trace of blood on you so often that I think it’s become your natural aroma.”

Will blinked in confusion at Hannibal, taken aback by the angry tone of his words before his eyes narrowed into slits at the fact that his so-called friend had the audacity to complain about his new smell as if he wasn’t the main cause of it.

“Oh, you don’t deserve to be angry with me, Ripper, when it’s mostly your fault that I started lighting up and drinking more because I should turn your ass in!” He ignored Hannibal’s sharp intake of breath and wide eyes. “Yes, I said it! I try to do the right thing, I mean, that’s why I’m willingly destroying my sanity by consulting on these cases. But I can’t even lock up the Chesapeake Ripper who is a cannibal that poses people in graphic tableaus for the selfish reason that he’s my best friend that I’m in love with and the only one who understands me! That doesn’t treat me like I’m some pitiful freakshow!”Will screamed, jabbing his finger against Hannibal’s chest.

“Y-you love… love–?” Hannibal shakily pointed at himself.

Will groaned, refusing to look at Hannibal. “Really? I confess that I know you’re the Ripper and struggle with the moral obligation to turn you in to the point where I’m hurting myself and you focus on the fact that I love you?” He teased.

“Will.”

“Oh my God. You idiot, I love you. Heaven knows I shouldn’t, but I do.” Will looked over and was stunned at the sight of Hannibal’s maroon eyes focused on him with an unusual softness and wonder as the older man took shaky breaths before he gathered his wits.

“I love you too,” He quietly confessed. “And I promise that I’m going to help you or I can get someone–”

“No,” Will interjected. “I don’t want anyone else prodding and poking about in my head. Just you is fine as long as the manipulation stops. I have to fix myself on my own but I’d appreciate the company.”

“And I will be that for you, my dear William.”

“Promise me that you won’t tell anyone about this?”

Hannibal sighed. “I promise not to tell if your drug and self-harming habits don’t increase. If they do, then I’m obligated to inform J–” He cut himself off, realizing how similar he sounded to Will saying that he ought to inform Jack about Hannibal’s murderous persona. “I won’t tell,” he promised.

“I could kiss you for that,” Will said, half-joking.

“Then why don’t you?”

Will’s eyes widened a fraction and his lips formed a small smirk before he pulled Hannibal in for a soft, intense kiss.

Hannibal unbuckled his seatbelt so he could lean over further, pinning Will’s arms against the window with one hand as he went in for another kiss, each one becoming deeper and deeper until Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s waist as his tongue met his.

The ringing of Will’s phone interrupted their fumblings, but the two men realized that since they were already late, then they might as well finish what they started.


End file.
